New Years Party!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Every year, Matsumoto tries to get Momo and Toshiro to drink sake at the New Years party and every year she fails, until this year. Her biggest plan. Will it be a success or failure? Read to find out. Please Review. HitsuHina romance! Holiday Special!


**Author's note: **Here's another oneshot, it's for New Years. Cheers to everyone. YAY, and hopefully you guys like it review. Also it would be great if you would check out my other fic: Toshiro and Momo's Vacation. : )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach; if I did Hitsugaya and Momo would already be a couple.

Story: New Years Party!

Today was New Years Eve and Hitsugaya was already at Momo's place because of Matsumoto forcing him. Every year he's pushed out of his own office because that's where the party was held, and every year Matsumoto got Momo to get him to go to the 5th division.

Hitsugaya has never drank before and neither did Hinamori, but this was the year that Matsumoto was going to get them to try sake, even if it was going to kill her. Last year, she had tried to trick those two by putting it into their cups, but the young prodigy was one step ahead of them. This year, however, she knew the perfect plan to use.

So the party had begun, and Hitsugaya and Momo went. This was because Yamamoto had forced all lieutenants and Captains to attend to relieve them of their stress. What Yamamoto didn't know, was that this party gave Hitsugaya even more stress.

When they got to the party, Matsumoto went to say hi. "Oh Momo-chan, glad you could make; you too, Hitsugaya-taicho. By the way, Hitsugaya-taicho, I need to talk to you about an important matter." She said, while Hitsugaya nodded and followed her. Momo was going to follow too, but then Renji and Kira came over and started chatting with her.

"What is it Matsumoto?" He said a little irritated. Matsumoto laughed and gave him a bottle of sake and told him to drink it. Toshiro glared at her and was about to throw it away, but was stopped by Rangiku.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, if you don't drink any sake this year, I'll have to tell Momo-chan how you feel about her." She said a little threateningly. Hitsugaya was shocked that she was threatening him and just glared at her.

"I'll turn you into an ice cube before you get the chance!" He said in an icy tone. Matsumoto; however, was unaffected. "Fine, taicho, I guess you win. No, wait, that's right, this year I thought out my plan. If Kira or Renji see even the slightest bit of ice forming on me, they'll tell her." She said triumphantly while pointing at Kira and Renji.

Hitsugaya looked at both sides before thinking of what to do, but he was suddenly interrupted by Matsumoto. "Drink up taicho." She said handing him the bottle. He had no choice, but to drink the bottle of sake. "Fine!" He yelled out and drank the contents of the bottle. Matsumoto only laughed before telling him to go to Momo.

He listened to Rangiku and ran off to Momo. "Hey, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said when he got there. Then, he did the unexpected and gave Momo a kiss. Momo, of course, was surprised. She blushed and tried to break away, but Hitsugaya pulled her closer to him.

When they finally broke apart Momo just blushed even redder. "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun, ar-are you ok?" she asked still thinking about their kiss. "I'm fine Momo, I just felt like kissing you." He said before giving her another kiss, this time more passionate. His tongue went through her parted lips and tasted her. She enjoyed the feeling of their tongues playing with each other, but then realized that he was drunk.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you drank sake?" she asked surprised. Hitsugaya ignored her question and gave her another kiss. She gave into the kiss and when they broke apart she heard the faint sound Matsumoto's voice chanting 'Go Taicho, Go Momo-chan!'. Toshiro then went to dance leaving Momo there blushing madly.

Kira then handed her a bottle of sake. "Here Momo. I'm sure if you Hitsugaya drank sake, you wouldn't mind drinking some." Momo reluctantly took the bottle and looked at it. She then put it to her lips, about to take a small sip, but then Kira tilted the bottle and she drank almost half of the large bottle.

She began coughing and almost choking. She looked around a bit and yelled at Kira. Kira ran off before she hit him again. She began walking around looking for Hitsugaya. When she found him, he went and gave her kiss on the lips and then kissed her neck. Her hands started to roam across his back as everyone else cheered.

The rest of the party went on as the couple continued to make out.

The next day came and Hitsugaya was on the ground with Momo on top of him; both of them unconscious. Momo had her face in the crook of his neck and Hitsugaya with his hands wrapped around her.

Matsumoto had taken enough pictures to distribute all over Seireitei. Soon, they both woke up and Momo got her head up and rubbed her head with her two hands. Hitsugaya had also woken up and felt something on top of him. He looked and found Momo and blushed at their position.

Momo saw him and quickly got off of him. Then she helped him get up. He then felt a massive headache and wondered what happened.

"What happened last night, Momo?" He said as he found an envelope. He opened the envelope only to wish he never had. It was a picture of those two kissing.

"MATSUMOTO! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" he yelled in a voice that all of Seireitei could hear.

Momo looked at him and was about to leave, but Hitsugaya gave her a hug. He then kissed her again on the lips; this time soft and loving. She returned it and blushed. They both whispered an 'I love you' to each other before Hitsugaya grabbed Hyorinmaru and waited for Momo. Momo grabbed Tobiume and they both shunpoed to find Rangiku.

So, two things had come out of this New Years Eve Party. A hunt to find Rangiku Matsumoto, and a new couple of Seireitei. Everyone wished them luck and soon, they were voted Seireitei's cutest couple and Matsumto was… well Matsumoto was not a very happy woman.

**Author's note: **Not a really good fic, for me anyways. I forced it out of me. Anyways Happy New Years. Hope you guys enjoy it and review! Please also check out my other story: Toshiro and Momo's Vacation.


End file.
